


Thank God for Tiktok Trend

by raudioactive



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kinda?, M/M, banri is gay and tried to deny it, juza is having none of his bullshit, set in year 3 so theyre not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raudioactive/pseuds/raudioactive
Summary: Alcohol, Tiktok, and Kazunari is a formula for disaster, but Banri doesn’t actually hate it if it means he can sit on Juza’s lap.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Thank God for Tiktok Trend

**Author's Note:**

> it took me literal months to decide to post this and the trend is long gone already so its understandable if u dont know it sorry-

Banri was unsure how Kazunari managed to drag the four of them, namely himself, Omi, Tsuzuru, and Juza to come to a club. Out of the others, Banri was the most likely to say yes to the invitation, but to get Tsuzuru and even _Juza_ to come along, Kazunari might’ve used bribes on them.

And speaking of Juza, he was wearing a rather nice leather jacket Banri sometimes but very rarely see him use. Banri didn’t need to be a stalker to know that, as the man never give more than ten seconds to think about what to wear. Juza also finally ditched his godforsaken sandals Banri despised with all his being for tonight, and he gave his approval to Juza for his outfit for the night. So his roommate actually knew how to present himself at a party.

The club was too crowded even for a Saturday night, and according to Kazunari, it was because there was an event currently going on. Thankfully they managed to grab a booth because five guys taking up all the bar to themselves wasn’t something people would be happy about. Thanks to Kazunari and his scarily wide connections in this kind of place, _a fuck ton_ of beers were shoved inside their tiny booths with a cheap price.

Banri glanced at the others, feeling slightly buzzed as they had gone through several bottles already. Tsuzuru looked postively uncomfortable with the music trying to burst their ears off, grimacing as Kazunari laughed and slung an arm around him. The blond man was chatting animatedly with Omi, who probably just keeping his endless chatter company because their group wasn’t exactly the most talkative bunch. Juza was quietly sipping on his beer, looking ready to snap at everyone who tried to talk to him.

Banri scoffed at that. Why did he even bother to come if he was just gonna brood all night? His scowl might be a perfect match for his appearance for the night, and Banri admitted the man pulled off The Rough Bad Boy vibes with his probably only nice jacket. Some women had approached him, drunk out of their minds as they tried to flirt with the said ‘bad boy’ only to be given a cold shoulder. Banri could just imagine how their faces would be if he were to tell them that the gruff man they had been drooling over was just a giant dork with overbearing sweet tooth.

“Does anyone up to go down there?” The loud question snapped him out of his thought, Kazunari practically screamed over the music, chin gesturing to the overly crowded dance floor. He was flushed, and his movement wasn’t the smoothest. Banri didn’t count how much his senior had been drinking.

No one answered, and Banri decided to humor him. “Aight, lessgo Kazunari. They ain’t fun anyway.” He was surprised to find himself slurring his words, but he didn’t even mind. It’s been awhile since he hung out like this, and he was fully intent on taking advantage of the extra bottles.

Kazunari cheered and stood abruptly, stumbling through Tsuzuru to get out of the booth. It was quite funny, to see the scriptwriter took another swing at his beer to tone down his annoyance.

Banri dragged himself in the same motion Kazunari did, shuffling through Juza from his seated place right beside him.

Banri heard Juza clicked his tongue from behind him, and he stopped his track. He was standing unsteadily between the table and the currently sitting Juza. He looked over his shoulder, throwing a lopsided grin. “Got a problem, Hyodo?” He asked, deliberately leaning back to squeeze his roommate to the sofa.

“Move over already.” The purple haired man growled, probably from annoyance, as he kept his body weirdly stiff. Banri thought maybe the air suddenly dropped lower, as he felt a shiver ran down his spine.

Deciding the disturbance was enough for now, Banri moved out of the booth. “You sure are _fun_ at parties, Hyodo.” He leered, earning a narrowed gaze thrown his way.

“Let’s hit it Setzer!” Kazunari dragged him to the crowded dance floor before he could even response to the intense gaze from Juza, trying to prevent the teasing to escalate into full-blown fight, and he resigned himself to the pull of the other man’s happily.

The atmosphere and the alcohol in his blood made him even more giddy, and before he knew it, they were dancing like there’s no tomorrow. Banri found himself being approached by people, men and women alike, and he was enjoying the attention. He would grind on people for a moment, before playing coy and getting back to a laughing Kazunari.

“Hey Setzer, let’s do some Tiktok!” Kazunari yelled at his ear, and he rolled his eyes in response.

If Kazunari’s obsession with Insta was bad, his thing with Tiktok literally caused inconvenience to all the dorm occupants. Banri himself wasn’t one to oppose strongly, as he had joined him to make some before. But Banri had to suppress the urge to slap himself because _really Kazu? Right fucking now?_

They were now standing near their booth, away from the centre of the human ocean. Banri snagged a bottle from the table, because if he decided to join whatever shit Kazunari was about to do, he might as well be wasted.

A phone was shoved on his face, showing a Tiktok video. Banri watched Kazunari’s face turned into a grin as the video ended. “So?”

“You want me to do that?!” Because there was no fucking way he would.

“Yeah! Isn’t it gonna be fun? Those guys were practically begging for you!”

Banri couldn’t hold back a smirk at that. It was true, how guys throw themselves at him, trying to seduce his pants off. It was a nice ego boost, and with how much the alcohol was currently in his veins, Banri didn’t hesitate to flirt back with them. Because whether it was male or female, compliment was still a compliment, and Banri would bask in the way people trying to catch his attention.

Drinking the last drop of his bottle, Banri decided to join in on the fun. All he had to do was flirt a little with some random guys, and Banri found it fun to tease those guys, making them thinking they actually got a chance to take off his pants.

“Alright, let’s look for some guys!” Banri carelessly put down his empty bottle back to the table before trudging to the dance floor once again with Kazunari laughing behind him.

He had seen that trend before, where (usually) girls would lean closer into guys as if they were about to kiss, and sliding away teasingly to a hug instead at the very last moment. It was funny, watching how hopeful the guys’ expressions were. And Banri couldn’t wait to try it himself.

As if Banri just chanted a summoning prayer in his mind, a guy came to him. He was a bit taller than him, with dark hair and bright eyes he couldn’t exactly identify what with the dim light and his buzzing mind. He was quite handsome, and right up his alley, but Banri’s drunken mind compared the man to someone sitting just a few meters away from the dance floor, with a seemingly permanent scowl on his face and intense gaze. Suffice to say, the man was a far cry to a certain someone.

The man was silent, throwing a smile at him while joining him on the dance, pressing just inside his personal space. Banri sent a crooked smile of his own, feeling bold to step closer.

“Hey.”

Banri had tried to look sexy, which was supposed to be as easy as breathing but he could never be too sure with the alcohol threatening to run over his mind. If the stunned and interested eyes were any indication, he could say he had successfully executed the look.

“Hey to you too.” The man took the decreased distance as an invitation, and put a hand on his waist.

Banri let the hand stayed on his waist, opting to enjoy the beat from the DJ. His ears picked up the man’s attempt to strike a conversation, but couldn’t care enough to actually reply. He hummed instead, before placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kazunari with phone in his hands ready to capture the moment he makes his move. Locking gaze with the man in front of him, Banri seized the moment. He leaned closer oh so slowly, watching how the man’s eyes traveled downwards to his lips, obviously anticipating the upcoming kiss the man expected.

Banri laughed internally, his drunk ego purring in satisfaction at how the man seemed so eager to accept his initiation. When their lips were about to touch each other, Banri turned his face sideways, instead resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Banri could feel more than see the man froze, obviously lost at being depraved of the expected kiss.

“‘S nice meetin’ you.” Banri whispered the slurred words, leaning back with a shit-eating grin.

Not sparing even another second to the man, Banri turned to Kazunari, who was trembling in attempt to hold his laugh. “As expected of Setzer!” 

Banri nodded along, soaking in the praise as he watched the footage. “That all?”

“Nah,” Kazunari, despite being drunk out of his mind, somehow managed to tweak the footage quickly before preparing for another video. “we need two more.”

Banri was surprised when the increasingly more troublesome Tiktok shenanigan didn’t make him annoyed, finding himself enjoying the process instead. His agreement to continue was quick, his alcohol-filled blood thrumming to do something new, something _stupid_ that could entertain him for the night.

It went surprisingly smooth and easier than he thought, what with guys seemingly to flock around him one after another. Sober him probably wouldn’t enjoy the attention this much, but he was drunk and Banri started to have fun laughing along with Kazunari, occasionally joining the dancing sea around him.

“Let’s head back!” Kazunari bounced on his feet, too hyped up either by their Tiktok adventure or the club atmosphere.

When their booth was coming in sight, Banri noticed how Tsuzuru seemed to loosen up already, with the way he was chatting with Omi casually and not looking like he’d rather be anywhere than there. His scanning eyes landed on Juza next. The man was watching the other two, probably engaged in the conversation.

Banri blamed the alcohol when his eyes zeroed in on the way Juza’s arm stretched across the table to reach for a bottle, the muscles looked even more inviting with the dark leather wrapped around it. From his place, Banri was only able to make out Juza’s side profile rather than his entire face, but the angle along with the dim light of the club worked in his favor. Banri wondered if that sharp jaws could make his fingers bleed.

“Hey guys!” Kazunari’s cheery call snapped him back from his daydream about a certain delinquent, and Banri managed to wave at the others’ direction to not make the fact that he was zoning out seemed obvious.

Banri, rational mind dead by the alcohol, tapped Kazunari’s shoulder lightly, giving a silent signal while gesturing at his phone, flashing a smirk. Kazunari somehow understood him, as he stepped aside with his phone back in position.

Banri walked straight to Juza, hands grabbing at the front of his shirt, forcing the other to look up at him from his sitting position. Banri could tell the exact moment Juza was about to snap at him, but decided to hold it as Banri remained silent. Banri held their gazes for a second that felt like hours, before slowly leaning closer, painstakingly slow just like how he had been doing to other guys.

Juza kept his end of eye contact, refusing to look away in defeat, and Banri took it as challenge. Their faces were so close, lips millimeters away from brushing each other, and Banri subconsciously held in a breath. Luckily, his desire to pick fun at his roommate was bigger than his other desire, the one that Banri had no intention to make it happen in the foreseeable future.

Just like before, Banri turned slightly away, proceeding to lay his head on Juza’s shoulder. Banri could feel the heat emitted from the other body, so close to him and Banri stopped his mind from wandering further into dangerous territory. He pulled back, laughing as to silent his weirdly loud heartbeat.

“You should’ve seen your face! You—”

His laughter was silenced by another pair of lips on his own, and it took another second for Banri to register that Juza had actually _kissed_ him, his palms hot on his cheeks.

The things he had been refusing to acknowledge were out in the open for him, forcing him to admit his feelings towards the man currently kissing him. Banri returned from his shock, kissing back with vengeance because Juza wasn’t about to pull one over him.

Banri didn’t know the moment their kiss turned into a heated makeout session, but the last working brain cell in him screamed at him to pull back, because between the buzzing in his mind and the loud music, Banri recognized a voice as Omi calling them.

“Um, guys?” 

When they broke apart, Banri was panting, face entirely too flushed to be the alcohol’s work alone. He also noticed, a bit too late, that he had moved from standing at the side of their booth to straddling Juza’s lap.

Kazunari was cackling, and that was enough to sober him up from the post-makeout daze. Banri practically leaped out of Juza’s lap, face turned away because he didn’t want to see what kind of expression was on Juza’s face.

“Fucking finally.” Tsuzuru sighed, looking like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Omi chuckled at that, sounding too much like a proud mom and less like a recently graduated uni student.

“Congrats, Setzer and Hyodle!” Kazunari cheered, far too giddy at the sudden development of the night.

Banri was at a loss for words, brain screeching to a halt as he tried to process the last moments. Dazedly, he looked down at Juza, whose face was burning red, probably from embarrassment. And he should be, too, but the adrenaline induced by the alcohol was running, and suddenly, Banri was desperate to be inside the safety of his room.

Finally standing up from his position on Juza’s lap, Banri looked at the three people on the table, all watching his every move with mirth in their eyes.

“Shut up—” was all he managed to utter, suddenly feeling embarrassed from being scrutinized by the others, hand coming up to cover his face.

Omi, bless that guy, decided to take pity on him. “Why don’t we go home? I think everyone has had enough drink.”

“Good idea, I’m never coming back to this place.” Banri would’ve laughed at Tsuzuru’s earnest promise to himself if it weren’t for his heavy eyes.

His mind struggled to piece together the information he just received. Juza had kissed him, and his friends were all congratulating them, does that mean he and Juza were dating? Banri had difficulty to understand the situation, because he had been crushing _hard_ on his roommate for the longest time, and he was sure it was unrequited. Therefore, Banri had been forcing himself to squash down the feelings.

He and Juza, dating? It sounded so surreal and Banri was convinced that he had too much drink and this was all a dream. But when he looked up, finally coming back from his deep thought, they somehow already arrived at the dorm, a hand was grabbing his waist to steady him.

Banri glanced at his side, finding his arm slung over Juza’s shoulder. Did he help him walk all the way to the dorm?

“Drink this.” Banri saw the glass of water shoved in front of his face, briefly realizing that he was sitting and the familiar surrounding was indeed their room.

Banri took the offered glass with both hands, because he couldn’t risk dropping it and no matter how drunk he was, he didn’t want to be the one to summon Sakyo’s wrath.

“You carried me?” Banri slurred the question, eyes felt entirely too heavy to properly look at Juza in the face.

Juza was silent for a moment, staring at him before he sighed. Banri almost missed the slight blush on his face. “Of course, dumbass. You can barely walk.” 

Banri couldn’t help the lazy smirk from appearing on his face. “Aw, worried ‘bout me, Hyodo?”

“Fuck you. Drink your water and go to sleep.”

“Sure, sure.”

* * *

When Banri woke up the next morning, his head felt like it was about to explode. Groaning, Banri tried to recall the events from last night. A violent blush creeped up his face when flash of images came to mind, and Banri slapped his cheeks, because that should be a dream.

Just like an answer, he heard a groan from behind him, sounding far too close to his ears. Banri froze in his place, forcing his hangover brain to register his surrounding. He was suddenly aware of the warmth on his back, along with the heavy weight of arms wrapped around his waist.

Slowly turning around to peek behind him, he was welcomed with the sight of Juza’s sleeping face snoring lightly against his shoulder. Banri gaped in disbelief, because _last night was real?!_

He was about to break away from the embrace—Banri had a hard time to believe he was _cuddling_ with Juza—and leap because his heart was thundering, and his face felt too hot and Banri needed a moment to recollect himself.

Instead, he found himself being pulled even closer to the body holding him, arms wrapping even tighter around him. Banri stiffened, hyper aware of everything despite the terrible headache.

“Go back to sleep, Settsu.”

Banri had half a mind to move away because he needed to deal with the situation like a proper adult would do. But he was defeated by that rough voice, because his head felt horrible and it was probably still too early and Juza was warm and comfortable.

Banri silently thanked Kazunari and his stupid Tiktok addiction. If not because of him, Banri would rather eat his own hand than making a move that would resulting in comfortable morning cuddle with his rival slash crush.

Resigning himself, Banri closed his eyes, deciding that the heavy talk can wait until noon, and letting the light snore on his back lulled him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> banri cant keep his thoughts away from juza for 5 minutes but adds ‘no homo’ to avoid catching feelings u cant convince me otherwise


End file.
